Insanity Of The Misunderstood
by GorexCore
Summary: Hiding her emotions away, do to her past, she becomes empty and broken to the point of insanity. However the only problem for everyone else is her ability to switch personalities and adapt to any situation and also get away with murder.


Chapter One

It seems to start with a cloudy day. A day which brings the worst moods from within. The cold crisp and harsh against heated skin covered in thick layers of clothing. Everything was futile from keeping the heat confined inside the large coat.

Yet no one knew the reason behind my smile. Even when everyone else being in their most horrible of moods. They never did wonder why my smile never wavered; never dropped from the place on my lips.

They never cared, and that was fine with me.

As long as they don't question, or interfere in my life, everything would be swell. They didn't need to know what went on behind closed doors. Or the reasons for my scars either old or fresh. But one day curiosity got the best of one girl. A girl who wasn't asking out of concern but out of prying into the affairs that didn't involve her.

"How did you get those marks on your arm?"

I ignored her like I do with everyone else. It wasn't that difficult to block out her voice, however she was persistent. "Did you do them yourself or," her voice lowered into a whisper. "Was it something that involves family abuse?"

"It's none of your concern." With a smile I left the small building filled with varies of identical blue lockers. All worn out by age and usage. Crime sticking out of some of the corners and the paint was peeling right off, under the tagging of many random names and comments.

It wasn't long till the same girl decided to tag along in my walk home. I don't know why she bothered to stick her nose into something that didn't have anything to do with her. "Hey I've noticed you were in my biology class. Let's study together at your place." She beamed.

"I'd rather not." I said, voice filled with fake emotion. One that I failed to feel, even till this day. "Why's that?"

"Today isn't a good day." I said, looking up at the darkening clouds. The wind had picked up by the time we made it a couple feet away from my house. "Oh if it's the rain you're worrying about it's fine! I have an umbrella!"

I know she was trying to figure out what was really going on for her own amusement. Something to quench her thirst of curiosity.

Why did she bother?

Why did _I_ bother?

It would end up the same way. But maybe this time it would be her taking the blunt hit and not me. Maybe I could have a day without pain. However I can't just let someone take the place. Regret will surely eat me alive.

"No." I said rather bluntly, to not offend.

"What?"

"No. You can't." Again I tried to leave her behind, as I made my way up to my front porch. She kept coming back.

Why?

Why was she so persistent to know what's going on in my life? Was this all some kind of sick entertainment for her?

"Please! I'm sure your parents won't mind." My eyes darkened at the mention of my parents. Even if this ticked me off, my smile was still ever so present on my face.

She wanted to know. She wanted to see what I've been through for so long. It was time to let someone else in on it. It was time for her to feel what I've been hiding. "Okay." She gave a small squeal and rang the door bell. As expected the door didn't open. I made my way to the front, digging out a pair of keys and unlocking the door with ease.

"Excuse me for intruding!" She pushed her way inside. This somehow made my smile waver. So rude. "Make yourself at home. I need to grab something from upstairs." She only seemed to nod, already removing her shoes and flopping down on the worn out grey couch, her bag thrown to the side. I made my way up stairs, every step making a slight squeak from the old wood floor.

Frames decorated the small hall. Pictures of a family filled with color. Sincere smiles and an aura of happiness. The house was well lived in before things started losing their bright atmosphere. Now it was filled with a smog of sorrow, pain and regret. So much regret.

Opening a door I entered the simple furnished room. A twin bed on the right side, a small desk next to the window with a closet on the left and a few small cabinets and a book shelf. Even when the room was filled with neon colors of green, yellow, orange and pink, it seems so dry. So dead. I don't mind either way.

Placing my backpack on the foot of the bed, I went straight for my pillow, slipping my hand underneath the soft cotton and feeling for something solid. My smile grew bigger when my fingertips brushed against the handle. Gripping it tightly, I slowly pulled the object out.

Surprisingly, light still reflected off of the rusty old blade. Dark patches of dried blood smeared the once clean iron. "That will work."

In the living room the young girl was growing impatient. She decided to amuse herself with looking through a thin folder of pictures. But not even that could keep her occupied long enough. She started to peer at the placed out frames of black and white pictures on the shelves.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She held back a mini spazz attack, and swiftly turned around to face me. "Jesus you nearly scared me to death!"

"I apologize. Would you like something to drink? Some tea, maybe?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug, and hummed in approval.

Fortunately all I needed to do is fill it from the faucet with already prepared hot water. Placing a tea bag inside the mug, I took a quick glance over my shoulder, and slipped out a small packet from within my long sleeved sweater. I tore it open and watched as the white powder disappeared from sight and into the green fusing liquid.

I placed the mug on a tray, with a plate of cubed sugar and a small creamer cup filled with milk, also making another cup for myself. Making my way to the living room I placed the tray on the small cherry wood table, and sat on the opposite side of the girl.

"You never did mention your name." I pointed out handing over the mug to the brunette, and taking my own. "I'm Lilith Yuusha." She replied, absentmindedly, taking two small cubes and dropping them into her mug. She used the spoon to stir the steaming liquid around, adding some milk as an after thought.

I looked at her intently, my own mug in hand. I didn't bother with adding anything, it was just plain water. I didn't see the point, if I wasn't going to drink it.

However, it annoyed me how she took her time in stirring, and blowing as if that would help cool it down any faster. "It's a pleasure, Lilith. Though I do wish we could have more time to spend." I said, right as she sipped her tea. That was a lie though, what did it matter?

Soon everything would go as it usually does. But this time, this Lilith girl would take the blow. And I would have a day to relax. "Hmm? What do you mean?" She took another sip of her tea and completely froze; body stiffening, and eyes widening in panic.

"Soon this toxin I slipped into your tea should be nicely into your system by now." Might as well tell her what will happen. It's to late now to undo what as been done. "It was isolated from the liver of a Caribbean Puffer Fish," I showed her the empty packet with the word - Tetrodotoxin. "Very hard to get in my age. Good thing I know a few shady people, huh."

My smile finally drops when I hear the hollow thud of the tea cup slipping off her fingers and spilling the contents on the old carpet. I sighed, irritated about the fact that I would need to clean that up. I would get my fun though so it was a small price to pay.

Leaning back on the couch, ignoring the faint stab of the spring on my back, I looked over the, what seems to be, hyperventilating teen. Shaking my head, I removed the strap where I held my rusty knife on my upper thigh. "I should probably tell you what Tetrodotoxin does. Don't worry it won't kill you. That would be my honor to take." I chuckled, voice a little morbid in such a topic. "So, it basically paralyzes you. Though you've most likely figured that out by now, ne?" My finger traced the tip of the blade, running said finger down the edge of where the sharpness was located. "And it leaves all the other neurological functions perfectly intact."

I moved to sit next to her, pointing the worn out blade just below her jaw, lazily drawing lines down to her neck, leaving red marks behind. "In other words, you can't move... but you feel everything." I finished by ramming the blade deep into her leg. The knife sliced through without much of resistance of her muscles. Blood soaked her pants as the cloth greedily absorbed it. Some leaked down to the couch, staining it crimson as my hair. She choked on her scream, tears already running down her frozen frightened face.

She was quite pretty, to bad she was next. "As you can see, or well feel, it does absolutely nothing to blunt the pain... and you're about to experience more of that, than you could ever fucking imagine."


End file.
